


A failed attempt to watch a movie

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fear, First Date, I don't know how to tag but never mind, Idiots, M/M, Scary Movies, Seriously they just tried to impress each other, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Watching a thriller at a first date? Not a very good choice...





	

“Hey, Sting? What movie are we going to watch this Saturday?”

“I have a great thriller in mind, is it okay with you?”

“Sure. So, see you tomorrow!” Rogue would have never believed that his best friend since middle school would actually confess to him, yet it happened. It wasn’t a dream, or a fantasy, but reality. It had only been a week since the glorious expression of feelings and the magnificently clumsy first kiss, that ended up in a series of much pleasurable ones, so this would be their first date. And, there couldn’t have been a better way to impress each other than to watch an entire thriller without showing any signs of terror in their behavior. That was how the night was intended to be…

When Rogue arrived at Sting’s house, he welcomed him with a kiss on the cheek and they went to the living room to watch the movie. Thankfully, his parents were on a trip that weekend, so they would have the whole house to themselves. It was kind of weird to be in a romantic relationship with each other after so many years of friendship, but it seemed like it was going smoothly. So, the two guys made popcorn and prepared the TV for the movie, then sat right next to each other on the huge couch. The distance between them was so short, that they weren’t using even half of the space provided.

Sting stretched his arm around Rogue, who didn’t hesitate to lean onto his shoulder. At that point, everything seemed like their wildest dreams coming true, until they started watching what was happening in the TV screen right in front of them. They figured out that, all these years they had been friends they had never watched a thriller because they were both afraid. They couldn’t stand the fear of waiting for the next psychotic attempt of the creators to scare the audience, as it always caught them off guard. 

“Rogue? Do you happen to be scared?” Even though he was extremely frightened, the blond found this an exceptional and unique chance to tease his boyfriend.

“No, what made you think tha-aaaaaah!” That scream was the most embarrassing thing that happened to him all night. He couldn’t believe what was going on. “Don’t mind that, let’s keep watching.”

Right when Sting had managed to relax a bit, after talking to Rogue, he noticed that there was a sound coming from the movie. He understood that this was the kind of music that is followed by a huge frightening scene at every thriller, and immediately grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

“Let’s do something else.”  


“You’re way more scared than I am, don’t you dare deny it!”  


“Fine, I admit it… But, I can easily think of another way to spend our time alone, don’t you agree?”  


“Sting, just kiss me already.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
